Mother
by xoxo Li Sakura xoxo
Summary: its an important time in Sakura's life and she misses her mother...of course Syaoran is always there for her...oneshot.SS


**Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP!**

**Summary:** its an important time in Sakura's life and she misses her mother...of course Syaoran is always there for her...oneshot.

**Pairing:** Sakura/Syaoran

-

-

-

**Mother**

**Oneshot  
**

Syaoran had grown worried when the evening had started to set in and his wife still hadn't returned home. He had tried calling her a few times on her cell phone, but it seems as though it was shut off. She had left earlier that day and didn't tell him where she would be going. He discovered she was far enough away that he couldn't feel her aura. He had become to get really worried by then and had left the office early that afternoon. Sakura was due any day now and he had warned her before that she shouldn't stray too far in case she went into labor.

He had called up Tomoyo to see if she had heard anything from Sakura, which only worried her. He didn't bother trying to call Touya or Fujitaka because they were both currently out of the country. He had begun to pace around their kitchen when he stopped and looked up at the calendar.

It was November 23rd, the anniversary of Sakura's mother's death. Every year, Sakura had always gone to visit her mother's grave with her brother and father. But this year it was a little bit different since neither of them would be able to make it and Sakura had ended up going alone. He looked at the time, it was nearly five o'clock and was starting to get dark. Syaoran groaned, reaching for the car keys.

It hadn't taken long before he picked up on his wife's aura on the drive to the cemetery located just outside of Tomoeda. He mentally kicked himself for not having clued in and no doubt Sakura had taken public transportation to get there seeing as to how they only owned the one car. He had figured that she was probably only going to be around town that day and headed off to work.

Syaoran pulled his jacket closer to him as he ran up the steps two at a time. He knew where Nadeshiko Kinomoto was buried, having been there once or twice before with Sakrua. There he slowed to a stop as he came up to her.

Sakura sat on her knees in front of the white tombstone, staring absentmindedly. Obviously he hadn't picked up on Syaoran's aura or she wouldn't acknowledged that he was there. He was about to come up to her when he heard her soft voice speak.

"Mama...I miss you so much..." she said as she ran her pale hands over her rounded belly. "I'm due any day now and truthfully I'm really, really afraid...I know that I have Syaoran, brother, Tomoyo-chan and daddy to help me through all this but it's not the same...I want you mama...I want you to be able to hold my first baby and help me learn how to be a mom..." she sniffled.

One of her hands reached up to numbly wipe away tears as they started to flow from her emerald eyes.

"Mama..." came a heart-broken sob.

Syaoran could feel the tears prickling in his eyes as well. In the ten years that he's been with Sakura since they were only 10-year-old children, he'd never witnessed her crying for the mother that passed away before she had the chance to really know her. Nadeshiko had died when Sakura was only 3-years-old and Sakura had always told him that she didn't miss her mother because she never had the chance to really know her, but she missed the fact that she didn't have a mother figure.

He knew it was an important time in Sakura's life right now that mothers and daughters always cherished. His own mother tried to help Sakura the best she could throughout the pregnancy herself knowing that having the understanding and support of a mother was what a young woman wanted, but still she couldn't be there the whole time. Sakura needed her mother.

The amber-eyed young man couldn't bare it anymore when he saw Sakura pull herself to her mother's grave, hugging it and crying her heart out. He knew that her hormones certainly weren't helping in this situation either, most likely making it all the more worse. He quickly flicked a tear away and made his presence known by kicking a rock as he came closer to her.

Startled, Sakura jumped back with wide emerald eyes. "S-Syaoran! Thank God it's only you, you scared me..." she trailed off in surprise when he crouched her level and wrapped his protective arms around her gently. "Syaoran..."

"Sakura...what are you doing here still? You're freezing cold! How long have you been sitting here?"

Sakura blinked, "I don't remember...a few hours I suppose..."

"What!" he gasped, "honey, you shouldn't be out in this weather! You're going to catch a cold and that won't be good..."

"I know, I'm sorry...I just wanted to spend time with mama..." she whispered, looking at the headstone over his broad shoulder.

Syaoran pulled her a little closer as sobs started to heavily rack her small frame once more. He nuzzled his nose into her soft auburn tresses in attempt to comfort her.

"I miss her more than ever right now..." she whispered against his shoulder pitifully. "I need my mother..."

"I know sweetheart," he whispered in understanding. He gave a sad smile as she buried her face into his neck. "It's a very important time in your life right now...I can understand...but...you know that you have your brother, father, my mom, my sisters and Tomoyo; our family. And don't forget about all of our friends...and you have me..."

"I know," she reached up to kiss his cheek, "I'm very thankful for that and more...but I really wish I could share this time with my mom...I know that she would want to be here..."

"Of course," he nodded in agreement, "and you know what?"

"What..?"

"She's always here, watching over you." he smiled.

"That's what brother and dad always say..."

Syaoran rubbed his nose against her cold nose affectionately, "come on sweetheart, she wouldn't want you freezing out here. Lets get home, ne?"

Sakura nodded and allowed him to help her to her feet. She sighed shakily and looked down at the grave before easily stepping up and placing a kiss upon the top. "Goodbye mama...until next time I visit...I love you..."

_I love you too, my darling daughter..._a soft voice whispered in the cold wind, startling the couple. They smiled to each other before Syaoran lead his wife to the awaiting car.

-

-

-

**The End**


End file.
